The tenderness of a hand
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Il n'a nul besoin de mot pour lui dire qu'il l'aime... WINCEST


**The tenderness of a hand**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Timing : **Saison 3.**  
**

**Note : **Hey bien j'ai écrit ce petit OS en une demie heure, j'étais très inspirée. Ce n'est pas mon premier wincest, mais c'est une idée que j'avais depuis longtemps dans la tête. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Les premiers éclats du soleil faisaient leurs apparitions. Le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu très clair mais encore endormi. L'aurore se levait doucement et Dean roulait sur la nationale qui les conduisait à Pittsburgh. L'habitacle de l'Impala était frais. Dean avait légèrement entrouvert sa glace et ça parfumait l'air ambiant des champs de blés qui longeait la route. De temps à autre, il regardait sur le côté et chaque fois, son visage souriait. Sur la banquette, non loin de lui, se trouvait Sam. Ce dernier dormait, la tête calée contre la vitre, la main gauche entre les jambes, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son bras droit était accoudé sur la portière et sa mine paraissait éreintée. Au coin de sa bouche on pouvait distinguer une égratignure. Il y a avait un peu de sans séché autour ce qui donnait à la plaie, une couleur rosée. Sur le haut de sa pommette, il y avait un bleu légèrement gonflé.

Dean le regarda de nouveau, il soupira. Ses yeux exprimaient plusieurs choses à la fois. Tout d'abord de l'inquiétude, encore et toujours. Il se demandait si un jour il arrêterait de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais cela lui paraissait complètement impossible. Son regard exprimait aussi une certaine tendresse, un amour dévoué. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Sam avait dépassé la limite de l'amour fraternel depuis quelques mois. Rien qu'à cette pensée, ses sourcils se froncèrent. L'interdit lui revenait en pleine face, comme un boomerang. Sauf que pour eux, l'interdit se résumait à être à vie.

Dean observa le ciel. Une envolée d'oiseaux se fit au même moment et la sensation de liberté lui prit les tripes. Il regarda face à lui, envieux de ne pas pouvoir être libre lui, comme eux. Jamais il ne pourra montrer tout cet amour incongru et forcené qu'il éprouve pour son p'tit frère. Il lui montre certes, mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Lui avouer avait été déjà assez difficile. Alors il se dit que tant pis. Autant vivre son amour caché que ne pas le vivre du tout. Tout à coup il se sentit bien. En parfaite osmose avec lui-même. Son visage s'illumina un peu.

Quelques kilomètres plus tard, il s'arrêta à une station essence. Il s'arrêta juste devant la pompe. À cette heure ci, il n'y avait personne ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Au moins il n'y aurait pas la queue pour payer. Il réveilla alors Sam. Toujours ancrée dans la même position, il n'osait le toucher. Comment le réveiller sans le brusquer ? Il remit alors doucement une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. L'effleurement fut furtif, mais suffit à faire soupirer Sam.

Dean retira sa main. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis, voyant que son frère ne se réveillait toujours pas, il fit une nouvelle tentative. Il posa alors sa main sur la cuisse de son frère et la lui frotta doucement.

- Sam… Sam… réveilles toi.

Sam commença alors à bouger il ouvrit les paupières difficilement. Dean put sentir la cuisse de son frère se raidir sous sa main. Bientôt, c'était tout son corps qui s'étendait sur la banquette. Sam cligna plusieurs des yeux avant de tourner son regard vers son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et l'observer avec un sourire timide. Sam lui sourit et lui prit la main. Il la serra un peu plus fort et lui caressa le dessus avec son pouce.

- On est arrivés ? Demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui.

- Non pas encore. Je fais juste le plein d'essence. Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut être prendre un petit déjeuner avant de repartir.

- C'est pas de refus ! Répondit le cadet en frottant son ventre de sa main libre.

- Tes bleus ne te font pas trop mal ?

- Non ça va, je m'en remettrai ! Ce type n'était pas si costaud que ça en fin de compte…

- C'est sur qu'avec ce que tu lui as mis après, il paraissait beaucoup moins costaud, rit Dean de bon cœur.

- Bon ! Tu vas faire le plein qu'on puisse prendre le p'tit déj ? C'est moi qui régale !

- Ouh là, que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Dean, étonné.

- C'est un réveil matin comme je les aime. Tu es… à mes côtés…

Il regarda alors la main de son frère sur sa cuisse. Il lui serra alors très fort. Dean en fit de même. Sam plongea alors son regard dans les yeux de son frère. Le silence régnait dans l'Impala. Dean contemplait son frère tel un être Suprême. Les yeux de Sam devenaient presque larmoyants. Sa gorge se serra un petit peu et ses pommettes devinrent rosées. Sam prit alors la main de son frère dans les deux siennes et embrassa le dessus avec délicatesse.

La gêne que cela avait causé en Dean se faisait ressentir.

- Sam… je…

Il déglutit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il l'aimait, tout simplement. Un regard suffisait pour lui faire comprendre. Sam le ressentit. Qui ne dit mot consent. Soudain, la main de Dean lui échappa. Cet instant d'amour furtif était maintenant terminé. Dean lui fit comprendre d'un sourire qu'il fallait maintenant y aller. Ça ne l'attristait pas non. Il savait que les moments intenses comme celui-ci ne pouvait durer éternellement. Pour l'instant il sentait juste bien, heureux.


End file.
